Xenon
Real Name: Markus Solus Height: 6" 2' (188cm) Weight: 95 kg (209 lbs) IQ: 180 Place of Birth: Cardiff, Wales, UK Identity: Secret Location: San Secconsett Relatives: David Solus (father), Samantha Solus (mother), Matter Solus (brother) and Griff Argall (ancestor) Markus Solus AKA Xenon, is a current member of the Axios Corporation who fights crime with his partner Red Mantis within the San Secconsett State, and thought of, as a vigilante. History Born in Cardiff, it was obvious that Markus Solus had potential. He was a very smart kid. He was also very quiet. During his teenage years he started doing martial arts, and he escalated very quickly up the grades. His favorite hobby though was building contraptions. He built a clock, a motorized cart, explosive tip arrows and was even able to fix a car nobody else could seem to fix. He was a genius engineer and fighter. The perfect combination for an Axios Agent. Axios listed (in secret to Markus) him for a potential future agent. Markus was always very cut-off from his family, and the only person he truely loved was his brother. When 18, Markus decided to join the military. He wasn't well respected by others but he made a brilliant soldier. At age 23 he joined the SAS, where he went out to fight in Koparan Drug Raids. Whilst there his squad were stranded there for a month. He did survive, but that month had changed his perspective of the world and he developed post traumatic stress syndrome. But luckily for him, he met Amare Jones whilst in a remembrance parade. They both started dating and the two moved to San Secconsett City, where some of Amares friends lived. But it wasn't that simple. Markus was tangled with the Drug trafficking business, and so, in order to keep on the criminals good side, the two started working for them, doing organised crime. They where successful, stealing $8 million during their time with them. But Markus decided he wasn't going to carry on being a criminal. It went against his morals and he didnt like being controlled. And so, Ed 'Executioner' Everade, a former hitman who worked with Mark, reacted to this by paying the Blue Wolf Gang to assassinate the couple. Amare was murdered during the night Markus was going to engage to her. And so he was devastated, and became depressed. Ed Everade left him alone. A week after the incident, the Axios Agent Red Mantis approached Markus to ask him if he wished to join them. Unsure at first, Markus decided that with nothing else in his life to live for, he would join them because he believed that if he can't do good to himself, he'll do good for others. After completing training, he became Xenon. Choosing his name from his ID, which is 54, also the atomic number for xenon. He worked in the San Secconsett State, and decided to work with Red Mantis. The two became good friends. And Xenon began to come over his unlucky past. Abilities Xenon doesn't posses any superpowers, however, he is an incredibly deadly opponent in battle. His outfit is mostly made of thin layers of kevlar and graphene with stealth wear technology. He also wears kevlar body armour pieces. Its in a black and blue colour scheme. This outfit is practically bulletproof and explosion resistant because of its incredible kenetic absorption. The stealrh wear cools down the body temperate so that he doesn't overheat (even from fire) and is harder to detect via infrared. His helmet is the same as Red Mantis's, the Tactical Protective Headgear V3 (TPH3) or the Rhino headgear. This helmet is also bulletproof and has many features. The V3 version is controlled by voice command. Some features are the communication system, voice muting system (to stop people hearing Xenon talking to Axios or Red Mantis over the communications), voice changing system (to mask voice), cool down system, oxygen system (for going underwater), night vision sight and audio system (Which can allow Xenon to hear very quiet sounds). the V4 version has a camouflage system, lie detector and targeting system included. Xenons uses many kinds of weapons for different situations. His trusty titanium and carbon fibre chisa katana (Short machete like katana) and normal katana are good for close quarters. He also uses a modified G36 carbine assault rifle, Desert Eagle Handgun and a M2010 Remington ESR sniper-rifle. He occasionally uses a non modified shotgun. These weapons are all loaded with different ammunition types. These are the moslty used: -Stun Round (Upon hitting the enemy, releases 50,000 to 75,000 volts, stunning them. Non lethal use). -Thermite Round (Delivers a quick burst of intense heat, bad for car tires). -Flare Round (Rounds that burn blue or red in the air, for communication use). Another tool used by both Xenon and Redmantis is the Wrist Mounted Launcher. This device worn around the wrist fires very small grenades. There are also variations of these grenades: -Smoke Grenade -Tear Gas -Nerve Gas (Chemical agent that can cause severe harm). -Flash Grenade -Frag Grenade -Taser (Shoots a barbed battery that delivers 50,000 volt shock) Other than these devices, Xenon is a expert when it comes to Martial Arts. These are the ones he knows: -Judo (Black Belt/ 1st Dan. Good close quartera) -Krav Maga (Expert, blackbelt. Great for disarming). -Bokator (Expert. Weapon usage art) -Shippalgi -Vale Tudo (Very brutal) -Ninjitsu (Weapon Useage and stealth) -LINE (Military, lethal martial art) -Nindokai -Jiu Jitsu But Xenons abilities are greater than just these. He also has brains, which is why Axios took an interest in him. With an IQ of 180, he is fluent in many languages, incredibly fast learner and is a master at engineering and technology. Markus's daytime job is working for Secconsett Robotics, where he has built numerous robotic devices (listed below). He is a good all round scientist also and is always on the persue of knowledge. He often builds devices for Axios. Here are some of his adulthood intelectual achievements: - The Robotic Spider Camera. Used for stealthy spy related jobs. - The FlashFly. A robotic insect that explodes like a flashbang. - The Weapon (The battle armour that is later stolen by Mandroid). - Mandroid (An artificial intelligence that blames humans for its creation, also has a brilliant fighting android body). - The Amare System (The AI used for practical purposes as Xenon). Category:History